Last of Summer
by I.wuz.here
Summary: Highschool, parties, hook-ups, and unfinished projects. With the new girl in Konoha High, Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki's life will never be the same again. "Hey Itachi, nasty hangover?" AU! ItachixOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But my OC, Seika, and a box of Pocky belong to me. :)**

* * *

Heart skipped a beat

And when I caught it

you were out of reach…

Sometimes, I still need you.

-Heart Skipped a Beat (The xx)

* * *

_It was a beautiful summer afternoon and a ten-year old Itachi was reading a book under the tree's shade when a voice called out his name._

"_Hey! Hey, Ita-kun!" a girl was calling him. She ran towards him and stopped when she was right in front of him. She was pretty in her own right, with her glowing purple eyes with a tinge of red on the sides, her dark wavy hair that almost looked like violet under the sun's glow, and the way her cheeks were naturally tinted pink. She was the daughter of his parent's business partner and friend._

"_Hi, Sei-chan." He smiled at her which caused her to blush a bit._

"_So… You doing anything right now?" she asked him quite shyly while looking at another direction._

"_Why don't you sit with me, Sei-chan?" he asked her knowing exactly what she wanted. She replied with a quick nod and sat down beside him._

_They were both sitting under the shade of a tree. Itachi was reading while she was checking the surroundings. They were at the Uchiha's garden. It had a variety of plants and flowers but were dominated by the number of roses, not that she had anything against roses. They sat there quietly letting time pass even though it was boring for her since Itachi was busy reading a book. It was enough that she was sitting beside right him and be in his company. She may sound desperate, but it's these simple things that make her heart flutter._

"_Itachi… "She whispered looking slightly down. He closed his book and turned to her. She had a very solemn look on her face; it made his heart twist in pain. He didn't like it whenever she looks too serious, when she's not her usually bright preppy self. "Um… what do you think of me?" she asked out of the blue, which surprised him._

_He didn't really know what to answer, nor did he know why she was asking such questions. But her face remained the same and he knew he had to answer her. There was some sort of feeling that he should tell her now, or else it would all be too late. "You're the girl I met at one of our parent's social gatherings…" he stopped, looking for words appropriate for the moment._

_She took the long silence as a bad one, maybe she was just some girl to him… but he definitely wasn't just some boy. "Oh, is that so?" she whispered sadly, her tears threatening to fall any second._

_Itachi was taken by surprise; he wasn't even done yet but maybe she thought that he was done. He had to fix it. She definitely was not just some girl, she was way too special._

"_Yeah, and you're one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. One of the sweetest too." He was looking straight at her and saw the surprised look on her face, seeing how her purple eyes widened._

"_And whenever I'm with you, I feel something inside me. I don't really know what it is though." Oh she knew that feeling oh so well. She has the same feelings when she's with him too._

"_I guess that's good." She said looking up at the blue sky with a smile on her lips. He looked at her curiously before returning his attention to his book. "Yeah, I guess it is."_

"_Hey Itachi… Promise me we'll always stay like this forever, okay." She said, her gaze still on the sky above them. _

"_I promise…" he said as he continued skimming through the book he was holding. _

"_And promise me that…" She paused for a while, trying to find the exact words she should use. "Promise me you'll love me forever…" She seemed hesitant at first but she had to ask him. So was that fluffy feeling love? If so, it was alright with him. He had never felt this way before but it was definitely welcomed. He dropped his book and turned his head to face her. She was already looking at him with questioning eyes and he knew just what to answer. His hands found hers and claimed it, their finger intertwining. _

"_I will." His simple answer was filled with tenderness that made her heart race faster. And as she stared into his eyes, his dark, mesmerizing eyes filled with love, she knew he really meant it._

_With a swift motion, she was now kneeling in front of him and leaned closer to him, her face only inches away from him._

"_I love you" she whispered before her lips touched his for a chaste, innocent kiss._

"_Nii-san! Nii-san! Nee-chan! Play with me!" A little five-year old Sasuke was calling out to them with his cute childish voice._

"_Nii-san!"_

"Nii-san!"

"Nii-san!"

"Fuck, NII-SAN! WAKE UP!" A very annoyed fifteen-year old Sasuke was shaking his brother trying to wake him up. Itachi groaned as he tried to shake Sasuke's hands off him in a desperate attempt to stay in dreamland. "NII-SAN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" He said as he continued to find other ways to wake his brother up.

Finally getting annoyed with his younger brother, Itachi sat up glaring at his younger brother who was already dressed in his uniform. His whole body felt heavy and his head hurt like hell. He placed his hands on his head trying to relieve the massive headache he was having.

"Another hangover? Man, go get some aspirin or something. And hurry up will you, we're going to be late for school." The very annoyed Sasuke lectured him so early in the morning. It was going to make his headache so much worse.

"And how the hell did you get in here?" He growled at the fully awake person in front of him.

"Your door was unlocked." He answered, rolling his eyes at his brother's idiotic question. He was extremely not a morning person. He decided to get out of the room and eat breakfast rather than waste his time trying to wake his brother up.

Itachi tried to organize his thoughts right after Sasuke got out of his room. Sasuke was right, he had a massive hangover and it was all because that stupid Deidara, secretly exchanging his drink with a full one every time it was about to get empty. He knew how easy he got drunk. Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! He didn't remember getting to bed, he probably passed out during the party or something and they dragged his drunken ass back here.

He also remembered the dream he had right before Sasuke woke him up. That was the fourth time he had that kind of dream. Sort of like memories of his childhood, around eight years ago. It could mean something but he decided not to think about it too much, since his head hurts too much already.

He stood up and wobbled a bit on his way to bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and what not. He got in his school's uniform; it had a long sleeved white polo underneath a gray colored vest and black slacks. They had to wear a tie according to what year you were in; he wore a red one since he was a senior. They also had to wear a dark blue blazer with the school's crest on it. He tied his hair in a low ponytail since it was growing longer which left his bangs to frame his face.

He got out of his room and quickly got down the stairs. He headed towards the dining room where he knew he would find his brother. Sasuke was sitting down, boredly eating a piece of toast with a slice of tomato on top. He sat down opposite of him and drank the orange juice the maid placed for him. He didn't feel like eating breakfast so after finishing his drink his stood up and poked his brother's forehead.

"Hey, let's go. Weren't you the one complaining a while ago?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at him deciding not to answer back instead following him to the garage. Itachi decided to drive the red Ferrari to school. 'Always the show off' He thought as he fastened his seatbelt.

* * *

It was the first day of the school year and everyone was buzzing. The most popular senior group, Akatsuki was gathered near the school's parking lot waiting for an unusually late Uchiha Itachi. Some girls were also gathered near them, giggling and being total fangirls.

"Man! That party was awesome, un!" The blonde ponytailed-hair guy, Deidara exclaimed.

"Heh, you're just proud cause you made Itachi drunk last night." A bulky, tall, paled skinned- almost blue guy, Kisame smirked.

"You know he's going to kill you, right?" A young-looking, red-haired guy, Sasori rolled his eyes at the idiotic blonde in front of him.

Right on cue, they spotted Itachi's Ferrari park at his usual spot. His younger brother, Sasuke getting out first and walking towards his group of friends and Itachi got out next, his right hand clutching his throbbing head. This made Deidara snicker, obviously proud of his achievement.

"Hey Itachi, nasty hangover?" Taunting the already pissed-off Itachi.

"Just shut up, Deidara." He said glaring at the blonde.

The school bell rang making all the students shuffle inside their respective classrooms. The four of them had homeroom together, making it very convenient for them during breaks and such.

They took their seats according to the seat plans. They weren't seated together, but that really wasn't a problem. Itachi was almost thankful he didn't have to sit next to Deidara unlike the previous year. Oh that caused a lot of problems. Instead, he was two seats in front of him.

The teacher went in and the other students who remained standing or scattered went back to their seats. He was saying stuff about beings seniors and future and blah but Itachi wasn't listening due to the headache he was having. He was still clutching his head in his right hand and his eyes were closed. Why does it seem that he had no tolerance for alcoholic drinks? He was always the first one to get drunk or pass out. He could barely hear the teacher.

"So class, we have a new student coming in. She just moved here from Europe." He motioned the girl to get inside the classroom. Itachi heard the 'wow's and 'gasp's of the entire male population of the classroom minus him and probably Sasori. Though he knew it was Deidara who shouted the loud "Damn, she's hot" comment. He didn't really care so he remained in his current position, he needed more aspirin.

"Good morning. My name's Inazuma Seika."

Itachi felt like a bolt of lightning just struck him. Could it be? He opened his eyes and stared at the girl standing in front of the room. She was looking at him with her bright purple eyes and was smiling at him with her plump, rosy lips.

"And it's really nice to meet you all."

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I finally wrote a new Naruto fic! My old ones sucked and I had to delete them. I'm sorry if some of the characters are… well… OOC but I'll try my best to keep them in character next time _ and if you see any mistakes please tell me, that would help me a lot. I think I made their ages here sorta different. So anyway, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest are freshmen and Itachi, Seika, and the other Akatsuki members are seniors.**

**School starts tomorrow so it might take a long time before I can update. That goes with my other fics as well. -_-**

**Tell me what you think and leave a review. It'll be very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
